


Poland. Come and find your story

by gallusanonymus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Coincidences, Derek has family in Poland, F/M, First Love, Human Derek Hale, Love at First Sight, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Polish Scott McCall, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Derek, Smuggler Stiles, Smuggling, Soldier Derek, Stiles is awesome, but he's awesome anyway, derek and stiles are made for each other, hella romantic, how would you know, i just love the 'love at first sight' stories, isaac is so important, sheriff is not a sheriff, stiles and scott are basically brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallusanonymus/pseuds/gallusanonymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a smuggler, Derek is a soldier. They were not supposed to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> I'm not a native speaker. I try my best.  
> Translations are in the end notes.  
> Stiles, Scott - 18y/o  
> Derek - 25y/o  
>   
>   
> 1st chapter has been changed, the 2nd (and the last one) will be uploaded very soon.

Living near Cracow, one of the most beautiful, oldest and biggest cities in Poland, located near the south-east border, gave Stiles multiple opportunities of doing many not really law-aprobbed things. With his father as a respected head of the village police* he had a more opportunities of getting away with his little crimes, as he knew all gaps in the law.

But Stiles was not a bad kid himself. At age of 18, he undertood that his father’s salary was not enough to cover costs of both men needs and Stiles’ education. After his mother passed away, he didn’t care as much as his friends on entertainement but he was more focused on taking care of his father. When he met Scott, he knew they’re gonna be best friends. He was also taking care of his mother. Soon enough two families basically became one.

Stiles was well aware that the situation in his country wasn’t the best one possible. People didn’t have basically any  variety when it chame to choosing products and everything fancy was hard to get. He was dreaming about moving to west Europe, or to the country more far away,  America.

When he turned 18, he decided the only good path to help his father and have enough time for finishing his education was in fact... smuggling.

His life-changing idea was to smuggle things from the South, mainly Slovakia and Itay. Yeah, that’s right.

What he didn’t know was that it was in fact, life-changing.

***

”Dad, I gotta go now!” Stiles shouted jumping through 5 last steps and almost killing himself. People with his abilities of meeting gravity should not do that. It didn’t suprise his father, who just muttered ‘I don’t know how’s this kid still alive’.

”See you later, Sheriff, don’t eat greasy food.”

”Bartoszu**, how many times I’ve to tell you I’m not the Sheriff and...”

”And we’re not living in the USA, I know dad” Stiles grinned. ”But you would be called Sheriff there if we did.. oh no, don’t look at me like that!”

”Yeah, so tell me where you see us living there?”

”I was thinking California?”

”Of course, Hollywood. Are you in love with some actor this time, kid?”

”Haha, not funny. I just happened to read that there’re no wolves in California.” Stiles pouted. ”And I’m sure I’m NOT in love with _anybody_ right now. No, I bet we’d live in some much more awesome place than LA. I was thinking... maybe something with the name Beacon in it? You’d love that. Which reminds me, **_NO GREASY FOOD_** dad, I’ll know.”

”You sure you wanna do that, kiddo?” tata** Staliński asked. After getting a nod he just said ”be careful”.

***

”Ok Scotty, I know it’s your first time going through the border but look at the so called ‘scrawny’ me” Stiles pointed proudly at himself, „was there three times already. So would you fucking believe me that all you have to do is to look innocent while they’re checking your baggage? Just calm the fuck down. Like I don’t even understand you, we didn’t even bought anything yet. So could you kindly NOT?”

”Jesus Christ, Stiles, calm down buddy.” Scott squacked, but he was looking less stressed at the moment. Stiles just shaked his head.

”Don’t call me buddy, ‘m more like your brother. I just... I want to do this right. They didn’t caught me, so I would really appreciate if it stayed that way. And this means that you have to calm down a little. Or a whole lot in your case. I don’t want to ban you from most of greasy food like I had to do it with my dad, and I’ll have to if we don’t have money.”

”Will try.”

”Yeah?”

”Yeah. Promise.”

The queue to the check point on the border was moving quickly, but not as quickly as they wished. The plan was simple: go through the check, get to Italy, trade goods, make some friends, buy some stuff, come back and sell it in Poland. Easy-peasy. Right?

”Scott, look! We’ll cross the border in 3... 2... 1...” Scott crinkled his eyes as if the imaginary line would bring an apocalypse or at least an end to human species.

”Did we?” he asked.

”Yeah, you done that buddy. Not so scary, going to another country, huh?”

”Ok, Stiles, I get this ‘you’re overreacting’ thing while we’re standing in the queue. But it’s not funny anymore.” He growled. ”Next time I’ll laugh at you, old man!”

”It’s hilarious and you know it!” Stiles said tickling his sides. ”And you laugh at me all the time” he whispered.

They didn’t aimed to the most known yet far located cities, just the ones that were closer but also well-stocked. At the beggining they decided on heading to the marketplace, postponing the rest after the journey and eating for later. The marketplace seemed also to be a great place for making new friends or contacts.

Quickly Stiles found out he’s by himself as Scott became really keen on getting attention of one seller. Later he was informed that her name was Allison and that se was the most perfect human being of all time. And that she gave him her adress to keep in contact. A classic Scott.

The day was cloudy and cold, so there’s not many people out for shopping or whatsoever and boys managed not to get lost in fareign city and actually grab a few valuable items to smuggle  – they got some seasonings, tableware and quite a few clothing items. So basically everything that was needed in their village and easy to transport. Easy to lie about. You know, the basic stuff: ”We’re one that trip and we thought that this will be a great present for his aunt.” and ”That’s the thing my mother dreamed of for for her birthday.” They splitted their spoils and got  ready to come back home.

The whole trick was to behave properly on the board while coming back. The Border Guards knew that many people were smuggling, but they had to have a solid evidence of that. But if you’re smooth you could just talk them ~~to death~~ enough to believe you (or rather ”believe”) or be amused by your talking enough to just let you go. And who could talk more than Bartek ‘Stiles’ Staliński**?

Their first time smuggling  together ended pretty well. Until meeting again the Board Guards, of course. Scott went first. He was carring the clothes, seasonings and other light stuff. His baggage didn’t look suspicious and the guards weren’t really paying attention to it (all the profit goes to Stiles for the ability to make things look harmless). Stiles on the other hand was carring only the tablewear. Unfortunatelly for him it was heavy, suspicious looking and really beautiful.. When the guard asked why he had it, he felt like he was paralised. Jackson, as the name on the uniform said, was looking like he could kill him in his sleep. It was a no-no for Stiles.

”Why are you sweating, kid?” the guard, Jackson, asked. ”You’re not smuggling this, are you?”

”No, of course not. It’s for my...”

”You know what? I think you’re lying. Don’t even try, I knw when people don’t tell the truth. So here’s whats we’re going to do. Here, you will write your name and we’ll put this on your ‘present’. When it’s checked and it’ll turn out ok, we’ll send it back to you. Deal?”

”I... um.”

”I won’t ask again.”

”Uh... Just.. Just give me a pen.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Three days after the confiscation of the tablewear_

 

Captain Derek Hale was coming back from his mission to Beacon Hills after two years of military service. He decided to put up his return for a few weeks to finally visit his family living in Poznań, as he haven’t seen them for about... was it aready 5 years? So yeah, he definitely had to take care of it and just go visit.

While crossing the board, he (as a captain and a man with great reputation among soldiers) was invited by the Border Guards for some tea and supper. After getting some overcooked but still tasty chicken soup and talking with the guards about different aspects of life as a civil and a soldier, he decided it was a high time to go.

”What’s that?” Derek asked pointing at the very old piece of furniture placed near the wall.

”That’s the closet we store smuggled goods we found in baggages. You wanna take a look? We don’t really do anything with them after giving the promise of sending it to the owners when it’s checked..”

”Yeah, why not? I feel like i should bring someting to my family, I haven’t seen them in ages.”

The guard, Isaac, lead him to the closed. When he opened it, the first thing that caught Derek’s attention was a incredible tablewear.

”That’s so beautiful. But wait, theres a name on it. See that? Baa-”

”Don’t trouble yourself. It’s probably the name of the kid who tried to smuggle it. Doesn’t really matter, the kid won't see that ever again. You can have it for free. It's fine with you?”

”Are you sure?  You don’t want me to pay for it?”

”It’s you, who helps me get rid of the problem. So... thanks? And see ya!”

”Thanks, man. Definitely. Have a nice day.”

”And to you. I hope it’ll change something at least in your life.”

**Spoiler alert.**

_It has_. 

***

 

_'Why I’m feeling guilty, I should not feel guilt. It’s not my problem that some kid get this confiscated, he was doing illegal thing anyway.’_

_‘But am I doing an illegal thing? - buying it from people who basically stoled it? Or am I...’_

_‘Oh damn it, I’ll send it to him back on the adress written on the piece of paper near his name. Stupid guilt. Stupid conscience.’_

_‘But it sais that he lives near Cracow... Isn’t it the city I’m taking my train from? Oh Jesus Christ, I’ll bring it to him in person. Stupid, stupid conscience.’_

_‘But I’ll ask why is he doing all of the smuggling. Maybe he’s in need... Shut up,_ **stupid conscience** _!’_

 

***

 

And there was Derek, travelling to the village near Cracow and somehow he got more excited about meeting some guy (probably a criminal, bad to the bones, mean, and not-educated) than his own family. Time to reconsider your life choices, Hale.

‘ _Maybe I should just go back to the train station’_ he thought. He was doing a good thing even considereing who this man could be. I mean, he paid his money to buy a ticket, right? He sacrificed his free time and money to do so. He was not to blame (‘ _Stupid conscience!’_ ) for having second thoughts.

 

 

When he saw the village he decided it was too late to change his mind and he just went for it. What he haven’t really thought about was a language problem. He had no bloody idea how to pronunce a thing in Polish, with exception of a few cities and swears (like show me a person who doesn’t know what _kurwa_ is).

And, because Derek was being Derek, instead of trying to comunicate with his hands or whatsoever, he just stood there and glare at people, and just looked pretty.

P _retty murderous_ of course.

Derek lost his any remaining hope when every person he tried to talk to just looked at him like he was a stranger. At first he didn’t understand their behaviour, then he realised they didn’t speak English.

After loosing his hope he was left only with his frown.

‘ _Well, there goes nothing_ ’ Derek thought and as it happened, his eyes glued to the adress written on the tablewear. And... _Eureka_.When he saw another person he just showed this to the person’s face and looked at him meaningfully. It was his brows really who should get the _‘I speak in any language’_ certificate, just saying. Man, those brows were **expressive**.

He got the general idea of how he should get to the adress. If you could say that pointing a finger in the air in not really precise direction can give you that idea, that is.

 

 

***

  _Stiles_

 

”Son? There’s a man downstairs saying your name in the most riddiculous way, do you happen to know him? He’s got you a present, I think. Why did he got you a present, Stiles?”

”Is everythink ok, tato? You don’t seem ok. Let me just give you a-”

”Downstairs. Now. Talk to him.”

”Fine, dad, I’m going.”

Stiles walked down the stairs, too calm to be natural behaviour of his. What else you expected? He was terrified. He had no idea what will happen. He didn’t have any penpals from abroad, nobody who would come unexpected to give him present. Who could it be then?

When he reached the door, he almost get killed by Cupid’s freaking arrow. Or a heart attack. Or maybe from sudden lack of blood in his upper body parts. Whatever it was, his eyes didn’t lie: he saw God himself. A God with greenish eyes, smile that could erase any evil from this world, arms so muscled he could easily be some ancient god statue, beard so perfect for the sexy times... Um.. ' _Stiles, don't you poop a boner now_ ' he thought to himself.

For a few moments they just stood there looking at each otcher, and then the man lifted the package he was holding. And smiled (‘ _God, the simle!!!_ ’).

”’s yours?” the beautiful man asked, pointing at the tablewear with eyes glued to his (Stiles's!!!) face. It was _the_ tablewear.

”Y-ye.. yes.” Stiles stammered.

_Holy mother of shit._

 

***

 

Derek was supposed to stay there as long as it could take to give the tablewear back. He didn’t though. He also didn't feel the need to reconsider his life choices. His life choices were the best. He decided to stay there as long as Stiles would have him. That being said, it's pretty obvious he never left.

Their first journey together was not long from theit first meeting. They went to to Poznań, where Derek could finally see his family and inroduce to them his husband-to-be.

Very quickly he found himself being more happy. Smiling a lot more than ever before. But it was Stiles because of whom he was like that. And with that knowledge he could be happy for the rest of his days.

 

 

The first place in Poznań  Derek took Stiles (after showing him of in his aunt's house) was the Grand Theatre, and it was mostly for the building itself.

”The building, it has a legend, you know? ” asked Derek. ”Do you see the sculptures, the lion and the panther over there? The legend, it says that one day, when the most beautiful person will walk near them, they’ll be brought to life and roar for that person.”

”That’s really nice Dear-bear, but-. Did you just roar, you fucking sap?”

”But I’m yours sap. ”

”That you’re. I love you, Der.”

”I love you too, Stiles.”

If people on the street thought that the kiss they shared at that exact moment was more NC-17 than PG-13, they kept it for themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Not a sheriff tho, there’s no such thing in Poland (and if you’re interested, things here happens in the beggining of 90s)  
> **Bartoszu (the normal form is Batrosz but Polish is shit and you can’t have the same form of word everywhere), I’ll use probably Bartek(a diminutive) too – I’d like to think that’s Stiles’ real name that nobody else can pronunce, because as I’m reading other fics where his name is some weird old fashioned name that’s not used in Poland for centuries (and i really mean it), I’m having a stroke or sth (but I love your fics and I love you for trying so don’t hate me)  
> **tata is Polish for dad  
> **It’s just fyi: Stiliński is how Stiles’ surname would look like originally  
> Derek's POV in the next chapter!


End file.
